deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Simba VS Firestar
Simba VS Firestar is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description The Lion King VS Warrior Cats! Both cats started from weak into becoming the most powerful, and they're also both in the cat family! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: In Ancient Egypt they say, cats were considered as gods. So what did they do? they trained. Boomstick: Like Simba! The lion king. Wiz: And Firestar. The kittypet turned warrior. Due to Warrior Cats books taking tons of time and resesrch, to not waste time, we will be analyzing Firestar from the animated videos, and fights, of what happened in the official books. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Simba Wiz: Across fictional Africa, there started a lion king. Boomstick: And as these lions kept marrying each other for a baby, a lot of these lions proved to be legendary. But none are as deadly as the most badass lion king you'll ever meet: Simba. Wiz: Simba's own uncle, Scar, was jealous of this cub about being a future king, so after a bit of pouncing, singing, ect ect, Scar finally found a way to kill him. Boomstick: It was, kinda advanced, but to get a crap ton of hyenas chasing you, you need to be capable of keeping up a badass winning streak. Wiz: And after the hyenas chased Simba, he was successful in escaping, but Mufasa? not so successful. Boomstick: And after running away like a cow- I mean, survivor, he got trained by two prey, who he turned out to be friends with. Wiz: Timon, and Pumbaa. Boomstick: Simba then learned about feeling no worries, and the worse part? eating bugs. Wiz: As a matter of fact, he actually gotten used to this, and lived with those people for a decade... is it? Boomstick: And then he also knew a ton of cool tricks and stuff. Oh, and look! he discovered his best friend since he was a kid: Nala. And after meeting her, they both found their way back to where they last lived. Oh! and Timon and Pumbaa followed them too. Wiz: After getting back to where he last lived, Simba managed to kill his brother, Scar. Boomstick: And it's obvious that a cub who managed to escape a ton of hyenas makes the result obvious. Simba is possibly one of the most deadly lion kings who ever lived. Simba: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart. Firestar Wiz: Rusty used to be a house cat with a comfortable life and owner. Boomstick: But one night... he had a VERY... and I mean VERY... mysterious dream. Wiz: He dreamed about being a wild cat in a forest. Boomstick: What a nightmare. Wiz: He woke up then tried his food. but it didn't taste good at all. Rusty then had a chat with the cat living next door to him, Smudge. Firestar told him that he was going out into the wild. but Rusty was only looking for a mouse or two. Boomstick: Then he got attacked by a mysterious black wild cat. Turns out that it happened to become a new friend of his Graypaw. Wiz: Then Graypaw took him to meet Bluestar, and Lionheart. Boomstick: But they were thinking of letting him join ThunderClan due to him fighting back against Graypaw so bravely. But guys! I was so good at fighting earlier on! Wiz: Shut up. They were asking Rusty if he should leave his comfortable kittypet life forever, so Rusty COULD join ThunderClan if he wanted. Boomstick: He ran back home and told Smudge all about it. Rusty then left his home for good... forever. Wiz: But then while strolling out in the wild, he saw Lionheart jumping from tree to tree. Boomstick: This guy is starting to sound an awful lot like line art... Wiz: That is when he met Whitestorm. who is about as fast as a tornado. The damage from tornadoes comes from the strong winds they contain. It is generally believed that tornadic wind speeds can be as high as 300 mph in the most violent tornadoes. but even the tornadoes that aren't violent could be enough to kill a cat, so Rusty must be so powerful to combat this speed and even manage to attack and survive it on time. Boomstick: So you're saying that a kittypet could defeat a warrior cat? Wiz: Exactly! if he is that powerful as a kittypet, just imagine how powerful he would be as a warrior cat! Boomstick: Due to having this, he managed to defeat Longtail. then he became a new apprentice to ThunderClan, due to having his collar snapped in the fight, and his new name... was Firepaw. Bluestar: You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight. Wiz: But despite his new official apprenticeship, he was still known for still smelling like a cute and cuddly Kittypet which he used to be. Sandpaw: Don't tell me I'm going to be sharing my den with that revolting stench! Graypaw: You'll have to excuse Sandpaw, I think she must have a furball stuck somewhere. She's not usually this bad-tempered. Wiz: Then after going to sleep and waking up, he did his very first training. Firepaw was really hyped at the moment. Boomstick: And he was like fuck training when he earned the rank of Fireheart! He's defeated Graystripe, Whitestorm, Longtail, Tigerstar, and even BloodClan. Wiz: But all the other clans: RiverClan, WindClan, and even ShadowClan had to all team up on BloodClan to become LionClan. Boomstick: But most of Firestar's victories have been successful. It's obvious why he was crowned leader of ThunderClan. Rusty: If you're the most dangerous thing the wood has to offer, then I think I can handle it. Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE! Location: ThunderClan All the cats are having fun playing, while Spottedleaf and Firestar are chatting. SpottedLeaf: Brace yourself Firestar, ShadowClan will be coming back to steal our prey and battle us tomorrow, so be prepared for that ok? Firestar: Yeah, I've got it. Firestar walks to a tree and sits next to it. Firestar finds a mouse, then runs after it, and catches it. Simba then leaps out at Firestar. Firestar: OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? All the cats look at Firestar and see the intruder. Bluestar: Who is he? ShadowClan? RiverClan? BloodClan? you... IMPOSTER! Simba: None of your business lady. Bluestar charges at Simba, then gets brutally clawed by Simba. Bluestar: (in a weakened and almost dead voice) Everyone... go... he's too much... for me-'' Bluestar dies. (Cues The Raising Fighting Spirit (Naruto)) Firestar: ''If you want to kill the rest of ThunderClan, then you'll have to go through me first! Simba: Another fight? gosh, it's fun when we do this! bring it on kit! Simba gets into his fighting stance. Firestar: Sure! I'll bring it on YOUR FACE! Firestar then also gets into his fighting stance. FIGHT! Results Next Time End Trivia *This fight took a bit longer to release than Apro319's other fights due to arguments, fallouts, research, and everything else. *This fight will be using adult Simba instead of child Simba, to make Cub VS Wild Warrior Cat a much more fair fight. *This fight will be using Firestar's Warrior version. If I would have used his StarClan version, then we would have to kill Simba to make him fight Firestar. * Firestar's analysis will come from the animated Warrior Cats YouTube videos due to a literal crap ton of research and spoilers. * Firestar's analysis includes links to a lot of Warrior Cats characters due to most people at Death Battle Fanon Wiki have never heard of Warrior Cats before. Who would you root for? Simba Firestar Who do you think would win? Simba Firestar Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'The Lion King vs Warrior Cats' themed Death Battles Category:Apro319